Kasumi Tendou: Celebreties
by Montanto
Summary: Just another day on the set of Kasumi's talk show.


Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, Kasumi Tendou is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Waiting For Godot is the property of th

Pokemon is the property of Nintendo, Kasumi Tendou is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Waiting For Godot is the property of the estate of Samuel Becket. So without further ado Montanto Productions presents

Kasumi Tendou: Celebreties

By

Bill Morse

In a small studio set we see the silhouette of a sofa and a desk as the lights come on we see that Kasumi is sitting behind the desk dressed in a red business suit and is talking to her cell phone. As the camera zooms towards her we listen to what she has to say. 

Kasumi: No, no, no, Just, stress peace on earth. Love, harmony, and all around niceness will come soon enough. Now I hate to be rude but my show is about to start and … Oh no, don't worry about it, I'm happy to help. Yes, yes I'll tell them you said Hello. Yes I'm sure they'll be flattered to know that you're a fan. Have a good day, John Paul. 

She puts her cell phone away, turns to the camera and smiles. 

Kasumi: Ah, Hello. And welcome to another episode of Kasumi Tendou: Celebrities. I'm very excited about tonight's guest. He started out in relative obscurity in Brooklyn dinner theatre only to explode into Broadway with his star performance in "The Electrifying Tragedy of Macbeth" Two years later he signed on in a supporting role in the children's program Pokemon and the rest is history. At this point he needs now introduction so here he is, Pikachu!

We hear canned applause as the camera zooms out and pans towards the sofa to reveal Pikachu sitting there.

Pikachu: Hey Kasumi, Howzitgoin? I'm glad to be here. 

Kasumi: Why thank you, Pikachu, and congratulations on the new movie.

Pikachu: Heh, yeah, yeah what can I say? The entire gang is really pleased with it. The response we've been getting is just unbelievable, know what I'm sayin?

Kasumi: Why yes, of course. Well, before we get into that I think that we should start with your earlier career. Is that all right?

Pikachu: Oh yeah, sure, no problem.

Kasumi: You come from a theatrical family, Is that right? 

Pikichu: Oh yeah, Grandad was in opera. 

Kasumi: Oh my. I think I heard of him. The great Pikuchini?

Pikachu: Yeah, yeah, that's right. He changed it when he came to America. He was afraid it sounded too ethnic. 

Kasumi: I see, and the rest of the family? 

Pikachu: Well Dad was in the circus for a while doin an animal act for a while. And Mom worked as a stunt double at Hannah Barbara for her entire career. And Uncle Morty . . ..Well we don't talk about him that much, know what I'm sayin?

Kasumi: Oh well then how, about you?

Picachu: Well obviously with that kind of background I wanted to be in the business all of my life so I got into it early. Did it whenever I could, Know what I'm sayin? School plays local auditions that sorta thing. Eventually worked my way through Julliard. 

Kasumi: To land in Dinner Theatre

Pikachu: You think there's something wrong with Dinner Theater? 

Kasumi: Oh my, no. I'm sure It's a wonderful way to start a career. 

Pikachu: Damn straight. In fact that's where Schorsese discovered me. 

Kasumi: Really I don't think I've heard about this before. 

Pikachu: Oh yeah. You like to see my casting clip?

Kasumi: I'm sure everyone would love it. 

The lights dim as the projector begins to run. The picture that we see is of Pikachu standing in a run down apartment standing in front of a mirror and trying to look fierce.

Pikachu: Pikachu? Pi KA chu? Pi ka CHOOO? PIII kachu?

The lights come back on Kasumi looks very impressed.

Kasumi: That was incredible. You really do a wonderful job of showing the tortured mind of your character. 

Pikachu: Yeah, thanks. Unfortunately DeNiro got the part. 

Kasumi: That is really a shame. 

Pikachu: Well that's the business, know what I'm sayin? I was able to move on to theatre from there. 

Kasumi: Oh yes, this is where you met some of your current costars. 

Pikachu: Oh yeah it was the all Pokemon version of Waiting For Godot. Bulbasar played Estgregon. I played Vlademir. Squirtle was Pozzo and Charmander was Lucky. The critics loved it.

Kasumi: I'm sure, which led to The Electrifying Tragedy of Macbeth. 

Picachu: Yeah, that one ran for years. But to be honest I was glad to move on. When my agent offered me the part in Pokemon I jumped at it. 

Kasumi: And the rest is history. 

Pikachu: Oh yeah. 

Kasumi: So tell me how well do you get along with the rest of the cast?

Picachu: Well as you know me, Bulbizar, Squirttle and Charmander go way back, know what I'm sayin? As for the others Brock and Misty are okay. Ash is a good kid. James can be a bit of a doofus at times. 

Kasumi: And Jesse.

Pikachu: (puts his paw behind his head sheepishly) Heh, Jesse.

Kasumi: Not that I am one to judge, but how much criticism do you get about your multi species affairs?

Pikachu: Dunno. I just ignore it, know what I'm sayin? It's love and if people don't like it well Pika CHU!

Kasumi: Well, I see. One last thing there has been quite a bit of concern regarding your tendency to ad lib.

Pikachu: Well that's acting, know what I'm sayin? You want it to sound as good as possible and those actors wouldn't know a good script if it bitem. 

Kasumi: Well actually I'm referring to a scene where you were supposedly giving an inspirational speech regarding friendship and love, and what you actually said translated out to "Gee Misty, that Tee shirt is really tight on you."

Pikachu Well ah. . . .

Kasumi: I mean really Pikachu. Don't you think you should be at least trying to set a good example to your fans?

Pikachu: Err.

Kasumi: Pikachu?

Pikachu: Waaaahhhhh!!!!!!!

Kasumi looks at the distraught Pikachu and shakes her head. She turns to the camera looking slightly exasperated. 

Kasumi: Oh well, that's all for today. Do come back next week when my guests will be Bean Bandit. Who will be talking about his ongoing rivalry with Martha Stewart. 

Pikachu: Waaaaahhhhh!!!!!!

Kasumi: Oh Pikachu would you please get a grip?


End file.
